wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailing Around the World (album)
"Sailing Around The World" is a Wiggles album released in August 2005. The accompanying video was released in 2005 as well. Tracklist all songs are written by The Wiggles, John Field and Dominic Lindsay, except for the ones that John Field, Dominic Lindsay and Paul Paddick didn't write (*) #Introduction (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Sailing Around The World (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Introduction (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) # Hula, Hula, Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # Introduction (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) # San Francisco Trolley Car (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # Introduction # Agapame tin Athena (We Love Athens) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # Introduction # Elbow To Elbow (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # Introduction # London Town (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # Introduction # Sicily (I Want to Go)* (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) # Introduction # Here We Go Mexico City!* (F Moguel, F Moguel) # Introduction # Goldfish (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay, P Paddick) # Introduction # The Pennsylvania Polka (L Lee, Z Manners) # Introduction # Beer Barrel Polka (MJ Vejvoda, V Zeman) # Introduction # Mop Mop (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # Introduction # Brisbane (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay, P Paddick) # Introduction # Sydney Barcarolle (J Offenbach arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, D Lindsay, S Moran) # Goodbye # The Captain's Wavy Walk (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) Personnel * The Wiggles are. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Produced by: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: The Wiggles * Guest Vocals: Fernando Moguel, Fernandito Moguel, Julio Moguel * Manzillas: Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick, Mark Punch * Guitars: Anthony Field, John Field, Robin Gist, Fernando Moguel, Mark Punch * Bass: Murray Cook, Chris Lupton * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt, Steve Blau, Dominic Lindsay * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussion: Dominic Lindsay Release Dates * Australia: August 4, 2005 * America: June 21, 2005 Trivia *This is the last album to include Steve Blau on keyboards. *Here Come The Chicken is the only song that doesn't appear on this album, although that song was recorded in 2005 for Wiggly Animation. *The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay provides the musical arrangements of the songs for this album. *Hula, Hula, Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler), The Pennsylvania Polka, and Brisbane are the only songs that don't appear on video. *There have been mistakes on other album releases and the DVD release. For example, The Wiggles thought, John Field and Dominic Lindsay wrote Here We Go Mexico City!, but they didn't. *All of the songs were written by The Wiggles, John Field and Dominic Lindsay, apart from Sicily (I Want to Go), which was co-written by John Field, and Here We Go, Mexico City!, which was written by Fernando Moguel and Fernando Jorge Moguel. Paul Paddick also co-wrote Goldfish and Brisbane. *Both the Australian and US booklets show the same inside covers. This means that the original Australian version of the booklet could have been created. For example, Murray Cook could have been credited for playing the guitars and the song Sicily (I Want to Go) could have credited for only the four Wiggles, Murray, Jeff, Anthony, and Greg, writing the song themselves. * Mop Mop was previously sung in Santa's Rockin'! Live In Concert. * Jeff Fatt plays the organ on songs such as Sailing Around the World. * Steve Blau plays the piano on songs such as Elbow To Elbow. * Dominic Lindsay plays the accordion on songs such as Brisbane. Gallery File:MI0000481899.jpg|Front cover (US version) File:MI0002568544.jpg|Back cover (US version) File:SailingAroundtheWorldalbumfullcover.png File:SailingAroundtheWorldalbuminlay.png File:SailingAroundtheWorldalbumdisc.png|Disc File:SailingAroundtheWorldIncorrectCover.png Album Booklet Australian Album Booklet File:SailingAroundtheWorldoriginalalbumbooklet.png|Album booklet File:SailingAroundtheWorldoriginalalbumbookletbackcover.png|Back cover File:SailingAroundtheWorldoriginalalbumbooklet1.png|Page 1 File:SailingAroundtheWorldoriginalalbumbooklet2.png|Page 2 File:SailingAroundtheWorldoriginalalbumbooklet3.png|Page 3 File:SailingAroundtheWorldoriginalalbumbooklet4.png|Page 4 File:SailingAroundtheWorldoriginalalbumbooklet5.png|Page 5 File:SailingAroundtheWorldoriginalalbumbooklet6.png|Page 6 File:SailingAroundtheWorldoriginalalbumbooklet7.png|Page 7 US Album Booklet File:SailingAroundtheWorldalbumbooklet.png|Album booklet File:SailingAroundtheWorldalbumbookletbackcover.png File:SailingAroundtheWorldalbumbooklet1.png File:SailingAroundtheWorldalbumbooklet2.png File:SailingAroundtheWorldalbumbooklet3.png File:SailingAroundtheWorldalbumbooklet4.png File:SailingAroundtheWorldalbumbooklet5.png File:SailingAroundtheWorldalbumbooklet6.png File:SailingAroundtheWorldalbumbooklet7.png Double Pack File:Sailing Around the World Double Pack Release Credits.png Category:Wiggles albums Category:2005 Category:2005 albums Category:Galleries Category:Concept albums